


The Cannibal | Taekook

by toykojimin



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, bts - Freeform, btsfanfic, jikook - Freeform, minjoon - Freeform, namjin - Freeform, taekook, vkook, vminkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toykojimin/pseuds/toykojimin
Summary: "Jungkook you wouldn't eat me... I know you wouldn't!""I'm used to eating people like you, weak, and useless. It runs in the family."





	1. One

***

Taehyung was on his way back home from studying late at the library with his friend Hoseok. 

He was going his usual path to his home admiring the scene he always walks by, the way the street lights shone the way the trees blew in the wind.

*crackle*

Taehyung turned his head at the sudden sound of a branch snapping.

Nothing.

Taehyung clenched his backpack strap tighter as he continued walking home.

Taehyung had a feeling he was being watched so he turned back again.

Nothing

Maybe it was all in his head.

Tap

Tap

Tap

Those weren't his foot steps. Now Taehyung was starting to walk faster. Gettin more nervous as he heard the noise getting louder. He kept walking to the point where he was running.

Tap

Tap

Tap

The sounds got louder and closer as he was running.

Finally making it home he turned back once again.

Nothing 

***


	2. Two

***

"Ah Taehyung you must be hallucinating!" Taehyung's best friend Hoseok stated as they were walking to their next class.

"No I'm serious something is following me." Taehyung groaned annoyed no one would believe him. The streets are dangerous in Seoul especially in the night time.

So why won't anyone believe him?

"Have you been taking those medications?" Hoseok asked concerned over the boy who looked like he hasn't gotten any sleep.

"I don't need the medications! Fine if you don't believe me I'll just go find someone who does." Taehyung stormed into his classroom Hoseok following behind.

***

 

Another night of walking home.

Why can't his parents buy him a car so he doesn't have to go the same path home everyday.

Though the alleys. The dark, creepy alleys.

Taehyung figured if he walked another way home then he wouldn't be followed.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Ugh!" Taehyung groaned turning around. "Whoever's there just show yourself." He yelled waiting for a response.

Nothing

Just then a figure walked into the street light.

"Hello?" 

The figure just stood there. "Hello?" He said once again waiting for a response.

Nothing.

"I'll be going now." He crept back slowly. The figure started coming closer. 

"Oh no." Taehyung muttered turning around and running hoping the figure wasn't coming after him.

Tap

Tap

Tap

It got closer to Taehyung. At this point he was praying.

Finally making home he turned around one last time.

Nothing.

***


	3. Three

"Taehyung I think I need to put you on those medications again." His mother told him as she was folding his clothes.

"How come no one believes me!" Taehyung yelled his face turning a tomato red. "Maybe it's your imagination." Taehyung shook his head aggressively getting slightly dizzy.

He stood up and opened the balcony doors figuring it would make him calm down a bit.

"Calm down honey." She reached over and patted his head. "Your father has scheduled an appointment with the therapist."

"For god's sake I'm not crazy!" He took her hand off his head then pointed to the door. "Leave please." She put down his clothes and went out the door.

Taehyung walked up to the balcony and stared and the pretty view of Seoul.

Tap

Tap

Tap

The sound was back. Taehyung looked around to see where the sound was coming from.

He looked down and saw a boy. Probably about his age staring right at him.

"Hello." Taehyung waved to the boy below. "Were you the one following me this whole time?"

No response

"You don't talk?" Taehyung asked brushing his hair away from his face looking back down at the younger.

"Taehyung Who are you talking to?" He heard a faint voice coming from the hallway. "Got to go!" He waved to the younger who just stood there.

Taehyung dashed to his bed and pulled the covers over himself. "No one!" He yelled back snuggling deeper into his blankets.

"Good night random boy." He said before his eyelids gave up.

***


	4. Four

Taehyung's ideal thing to do was draw and take pictures.

The neighborhood he lived in had a park where he would always go to and find something entertaining to draw.

So here Taehyung was, doing the usual.

Sitting criss-cross applesauce on the grass looking for some motivation nearby him.

Carrying his drawing book (he got for his 10th birthday but never used until he found it while he was going through his things) and flipped open to a blank page.

Sipping his apple juice he brought on the way to the park, Taehyung was ready to draw.

He began scanning around the park observing the little kids who were running around and families having cookouts, also some kids around his age pulling a boy into the bathroom and a boy sitting on top of a tree.

Wait?

A boy on top of a tree. How did he even get up there? Taehyung thought clutching his black color pencil tightly as he began to draw.

Starting with the details because he figured he wouldn't have enough time before the boy randomly disappears. He'll just color him in later.

"There we go!" Taehyung exclaimed getting up from his spot and dusting his butt off. "Time to go finish this at home."

Taehyung walked through his normal path but was surprised when he didn't hear anything coming from the alley he always walked through.

"Maybe the creep who's been following me found someone else."

***

Yeah sorry, the chapters are so short. I did it on purpose but I promise as the story goes on the chapters will get longer.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> Don’t forget to add me on wattpad @toykojimin thanks!


End file.
